My LoveGoodbye
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Yuki doesn't believe that he's what Shuichi needs, so he tries to leave. Set in a poemish type of dialouge. Please read and review, or flame. Makes the review count higher. :D
1. Part I: Eiri POV

Lucy: Okay, I'm doing something different. This is something I wrote in maths class one day when I was suffering severe depression. Please don't flame too hard because it's not verry good. Thanks so much!

Tohma: Lucy does not own us, Maki Murakami-sensei does! Sank-you for not suing her!

Part I: Eiri POV

I saw you with that pained expression again.

I caused it.

Like always.

I loved you, but I still make you cry.

Why can't I love you properly?

I want to tell you.

I want you to know.

You mean the world to me.

But, when I try to say it, it always comes out wrong.

I want you to know, you are my most important person.

But, I can't.

I have to let you go.

So now as I turn my back to leave, I see you looking shocked.

I'm so sorry Shu.

I can't stay with you.

I'll make you cry.

But if it came to that, personally, I'd truly rather die.

With these words said, I walk out of the door, and out of you life.

Lucy: Well, here's the first part. It's in Eiri's POV, next will be in Shuichi's. Please read and review, or flame…it's all the same to me.


	2. Part II: Shuichi POV

Lucy: Okay, I'm doing something different. This is something I wrote in maths class one day when I was suffering severe depression. Please don't flame too hard because it's not verry good. Thanks so much!

Tohma: Lucy does not own us, Maki Murakami-sensei does! Sank-you for not suing her!

Part II: Shuichi POV

You made me cry again.

You say you hate me.

But you always look with such love in your eyes.

I want you to know,

I love you so.

Why are you leaving?!

I need you so much it hurts to think of life without you.

Don't walk out those doors!

Please just stay here!

But you turned your back to me.

You said your sorry.

I know it's true.

But don't, for even one second think I won't come after you.

I'll follow you now.

Though you will yell.

I won't leave you.

I need you.

I love you.

You're my life.

Lucy: Well, here's the second part. I hope all in all it wasn't too bad. I felt…weird writing something like this though when I re-read it over to proof read. Review or flame. Both are good! Thanks!


	3. Part III: Eiri POV

Lucy: Okay, I'm doing something different. This is something I wrote in maths class one day when I was suffering severe depression. Please don't flame too hard because it's not verry good. Thanks so much!

Tohma: Lucy does not own us, Maki Murakami-sensei does! Sank-you for not suing her!

Part III: Eiri POV

Why did you follow me?

Why can't you let me go?!

I don't want to hurt you anymore!

All I want is to know you're happy.

You're all I need in my life.

Please, don't follow me Shuichi.

I can't be what you want me to be.

Why must you follow?

Like a small child who's looking for his mother.

Please let me go.

Just forget about me.

Don't look at me like that!

With your eyes full of tears.

I can't stand it when you look at me like that.

I feel my resolve breaking.

My barrier cracking, my heart is falling to pieces.

Don't come near me!

Stop it!

Don't take another step towards me!

Please!

I'm begging you for this one thing.

Don't come near me.

Don't cry for me.

Just leave me alone.

Lucy: Well, here's the third installment. I hope it's not horrible! I felt…weird writing something like this on the spot. I didn't like leaving it at the end of the second part. I felt like, it needed a more happy ending! There's probably only one more installment! Though, I upload them all together. Review or flame. Both are good! Thanks!


	4. Part IV: Shuichi POV

Lucy: Okay, I'm doing something different. This is something I wrote in maths class one day when I was suffering severe depression. Please don't flame too hard because it's not verry good. Sanks so much!

Tohma: Lucy does not own us, Maki Murakami-sensei does! Sank-you for not suing her!

Part IV: Shuichi POV

I found you!

I told you I would.

You, who mean the most to me.

My heart is where ever you are.

Please listen and understand me.

I love you so much.

As I see you, I step forward.

You take two steps back for every one I take towards you.

Please listen to my words.

I love you with everything I am.

I need you with me for my life to be complete.

I throw my arms around you.

You tense, but then shortly after you raise your arms and embrace me loosely.

Please, don't push me away.

I look up into your face and see, you are withholding a smile.

Please smile for me.

You look down at me and infact you do smile at me.

So calm and serene.

It's the first real smile I've ever seen from you.

I stand up and press my lips to yours.

You close your eyes, and return my kiss.

I love it when we're like this.

It's like, it's just the two of us in this world.

You, the only thing that matters to me in this world.

'You mean so much. I wish I could truly express the love I feel towards you.'

I hear the words you say to me, but, I cannot believe that you finally said it!

It's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard!

'Aisheteru Shuichi Shindou.'

I smile hearing the true and honest love in your words.

You look down at me, bringing me to lean into your chest.

I lean up to kiss you again.

Expecting the lust that you usually show, but what I get, is a complete surprise.

There's only love.

No passion, no lust.

Just honest and pure love.

The gentleness I feel from your lips.

Sank-you so much!

We go home.

Our home, we are happy again.

Please don't ever do this to me again.

If you're sad, just tell me.

Don't leave me again.

Lucy: Well, here's the final installment. I hope it's not horrible! I hope people really like this. But, I love the way this ended. I had to write it quickly or else I'd forget what I was going to write. I have goats to feed, so I had only a small amount of time to get this out of my head before Edward and Blade had to be tended to. Review or flame. Both are good! Thanks!


End file.
